villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Geraldina
Gallery Biography Geraldina is a wicked witch and a green Cybunny in the world of Neopia, who admires a young surfer named Wave, a yellow Bori. Before Geraptiku was abandoned, Geraldina casted a curse on Wave so that she can keep him all to herself. The reason why is that Wave had a crush on a pink Wocky, named Hikari, and got jealous of the two. During a storm, Wave wakes up with the curse already in him. He grabs his surfboard and ride the huge tides. Wave disappears after surfing. After the storm, a riot was formed to kill Geraldina after Wave's disapppearance. Hikari felt depression and died as a lonely, sorrow village girl. After the riot, Geraldina also disappeared as well. Centuries later, the village gets abandoned and the mystery remains. Appearance Geraldina is a green Cybunny in the Neopet world. She wears a green hood along with a brown vest and a long dark green skirt. She has a red diamond forged in her forehead. She wears a yellow necklace with black straps. Her eye color is green (iris) and black (the rest of the eye). Appearances in arcs Geraptiku and the Cursed Wave Geraldina first appears in a fan-made comic arc Geraptiku and the Cursed Wave as the main antagonist. She appeared when Wave (Yellow Bori) was explaining his story of Geraptiku, before the village was abandoned but she was messing around Wave's mind, causing Sylvestre (Red Kougra) to be suspicious. While the brothers: Buizel (Blue Lutari), Zappz (Yellow Ixi), and Blayne (Green Hissi) goes to sleep, Zappz begs Sylvestre to sleep with Wave. He agrees. Geraldina's voice surrounds Wave's mind as he was dreaming, causing his eyes to change color. Their journey soon took a twist when she appeared after escaping from Wave's medal, in full body. Geraldina introduces herself to the brothers. She shares a story that she was jealous of Wave and Hikari together and she cursed the village girl. She continues to explain but Sylvestre silenced her. Blayne asked her why she cursed Wave to keep to all to herself and why she felt desperate. Cursed Wave gets mad. Geraldina threatens the brothers to join her dark side to rule the world. She unleashed her power. The brothers run for their lives. While running away from Wave, the Neopets around Mystery Island were being stormed by black sludge. If anyone touches the sludge, you become evil. The brothers hide in a hut so they don't turn evil from the raining dark sludge. Sylvestre advises them not to touch it. They thought they were being safe but Geraldina and Wave chase them again. Wave gets mad and Geraldina picks a victim to be evil. She picked Zappz. Sylvestre sees that Zappz was on the path of becoming a evil Ixi. Sylvestre pushes Zappz away and he gets hit by the black sludge. Sylvestre fights the urge of becoming evil but couldn't. Buizel, Blayne, and Zappz tries to leave Mystery Island but Zappz doesn't want to leave Sylvestre behind. The brothers, exception of Sylvestre, escape harm's way but Zappz feels depressed. They decide to visit Sophie to ask her for a potion to separate Geraldina and Wave. Buizel reads a book about witches and Geraldina was the first one. According to the book, Geraldina casted a curse on Wave in order to keep to herself. After Wave disappeared, a villager witnessed it all and reveal it to the public that Geraldina was using dark magic. A riot was formed and caught her off guard. Saying her last words, she disappears in purple smoke. After the trio received the potion from Sophie, cursed Wave witnessed it all in a crystal ball and sending Sylvestre to kill the brothers. The trio returned to Mystery Island to figure out how to sneak in without anyone noticing. But, Sylvestre spots them and points a spear at them saying that he's going to kill them. Zappz cries Sylvestre to stop and he did. His memory was flowing with Zappz's voice and Wave's promise. He snaps out of it and ask them why he has a headache and why he's holding a spear. After regaining control of his body, Sylvestre ties up his brothers and take them to the dark duo. Wave drinks a smoothie that he asked. But, the brothers put the potion in the drink. The potion takes effect and separating the dark duo. Sylvestre grabs Wave's hand and Geraldina vows revenge on them. She disappeared. Or did she? The Haunt of Howl Hall Geraldina appears again as a tertiary antagonist in The Haunt of Howl Hall. But, she was only an illusion to Sylvestre after being trapped in a room of his worst fears. Scourge of the Spirits Geraldina appears again as one of the main antagonist of the comic arc. But, she works along with Cimetiere. Them two want revenge on the Talk About Random cast. Category:Magic Category:Villainesses Category:Neopets Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the past Category:Undead Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:In love villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased